Silver Linings
by Nightshade521
Summary: Heartbroken, Jayden goes off on his own and meets someone he never thought he would meet. Will love form? Or will he end up with another broken heart? He finds there are silver linings for everything.
1. Memories

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please review to help give me suggestions and feedback. Also this is an OC x Artemis, okay? This isn't like most Artemis stories with Chaos and all that, and unlike most Artemis stories, I want the relationship to build up slowly. This story will take place after The Giant War, Percy broke up with Annabeth for a reason that will be told later, leaving Annabeth…in need of someone.**

** I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, ONLY JAYDEN, MY OC. ALL OTHER RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDIAN**

**Chapter 1 **

**Memories**

Jayden stood up sweaty from running from the police. This has been a HECK of an 18th birthday, he thought. He was already wanted nationwide before, but TODAY, on his birthday, he got a broken heart, aching feet, and police for a present. Once he was sure that the police had lost him and were far away, he started setting up camp. He took out his-oh wait-the STORE'S tent (he couldn't remember which store he stole this particular one from) and set it up, then cleared an area for the campfire. After he unpacked his stuff from his backpack, sat down in the tent, popped open a root beer, and thought about how all this happened.

_Flashback: That morning_

Jayden had just gotten back to Camp. He'd been away for six months doing tasks from Athena in order to gain her approval to marry Annabeth. They'd been dating for two years now and today he decided that he'd give her a present instead on his birthday. As Argus drove them closer to Half-Blood Hill, he pulled out the ring. It was made of platinum, with a diamond in the center that was shaped like an owl, and emerald ran along the band. He smiled but soon a chilling thought came to him. _If we marry, I'll have to tell her who I am… _He pushed the thought aside. It wouldn't matter. Instead he thought about the past six months. Athena had him survive in the desert, forest, and underground for two months at a time, giving assignments for him to do during each. In the desert he had to fight a two-headed snake man, in the forest he had to kill the Nemean lion, and underground he had to fight a 10-foot spider in pitch black. After all of the challenges, he made his hidden blade, which was hidden under his sleeve. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Argus, who had grunted to let him know they had arrived. _Good luck,_ his eyes said. "Thanks." Jayden told him, and got out of the van. As he walked to his cabin, number 37, was meant for unclaimed demigods, but because everyone BELIVED he hadn't been claimed he used it as his own, because all the others had been claimed it was empty, everyone welcomed him back, although no one looked him in the eye. After he put his bag in his cabin, he walked over to Athena's cabin and knocked on the door. Malcom answered the door, "Oh, hi Jayden." "Hi Malcom," Jayden said, "Is Annabeth here?" He wouldn't meet his eyes, "Um, no, but she left this for you." He handed Jayden a letter, "Oh, ok thanks." He said a bit disappointed. "We'll, uh, let you read it." The whole cabin left in a hurry but Jayden hardly noticed. He opened it and read it

_ Dear Jayden,_

_ I'm sorry but I'm breaking up. You just aren't around anymore and I'm worried you're cheating on me. Even if you aren't, I'm still breaking up because it seems like you just don't love me anymore._

_ Hopefully we still be friends or maybe get back together._

_ Annabeth_

Jayden stared at the letter, the flipped it over and wrote a note on the back, tears welling up in his eyes,

_Annabeth,_

_ I'm sorry you feel that way, I don't love you any less than I did before. I was away doing some…tasks for your mom. But for old times' sake, I hope there are no hard feelings._

_ Jayden_

He summoned an envelope, sealed the letter, and walked outside and handed it to Malcom. Then, he walked back to his cabin got all of his things, and left

_ End Flashback_

**Alright that's it! My first chapter and story, and the computer now says 846 words. So thanks, and remember to review, I could really use the feedback! And also, I have a special announcement: the first 20 people to send me a PM with their username, time sent (please use pacific time), and the code I put on my profile, will get a special pass to receive sneak peeks, live views of me typing my stories (give me time to figure that one out, I think I know how), deleted scenes, and views of the ORIGINAL chapters that never got posted. No seriously, this is a free offer; I'm not gonna ask for all your bank account information or anything, all I want is what I asked above. Thank you!**


	2. Chance Encounter

**A/N: Okay I'm back! I know it hasn't been long but I've still been working hard. So please review and I wouldn't have started any of this without Starblade176's Everlasting Promises! Thanks!**

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON ONLY RIORDIAN DOES**

**Chapter 2**

**Chance Encounter**

Jayden was so caught up in his memories, that he didn't realize that his camp was surrounded until _Ffftt! _An arrow flew through his tent, straight towards his head. He barely managed to raise his arm and extend the hidden blades in his gauntlets and split it in half. He then extended his other arm and willed the blade to shoot out, another one emerging to replace it. He stood in his 'defensive stance', one blade up by his face and the other down low by his knee, for a minute and then stood up, but just as he did, another arrow flew through, aiming for his shoulder he grabbed it by the shaft and threw it back the way it came. Silence. "Enough, come out." A feminine voice said. "Why," he growled, "so you can get a clearer shot?" Several groans sounded, "We won't shoot you, boy." Slowly, he emerged from the tent, but not before he summoned a tiny tranquilizer gun, so small it could fit in his palm, and extended his blade. Sixteen girls surrounded his camp, all dressed in silver. "What is your name, boy?" The girl speaking to him seemed about eighteen like him, auburn hair, silver eyes, and a lithe body. He stared at her for a second, "No thanks." He said turning back to his tent. "Excuse me?" she said raising an eyebrow. He waved his hand, "You're excused, now get out of my camp." Her eyes flashed, "You better answer me, _boy_." "Or what?" he challenged. "Don't push me." She snarled. He turned around, "That's not pushing you," he laughed, "this is." He raised a hand and suddenly a gust of wind hit her, knocking her over. The Hunters gasped, and she got up. "This is your last chance, boy," she said murderously, "What is your name?" He smirked "It looks like you already gave me one." The girl started to talk, but he cut her off, "But if really want to know, my name is Jayden." She glared at him, "Finally, was that so-." "Girl." He interrupted. "What?" she said confused. "You call me 'boy', so I'll call you 'girl' until you give me your name." She clenched her teeth, "You don't know me?" "You disappointed?" he smirked. "NO." she said coldly. For some reason she found his smile VERY irritating. "So," Jayden said, "again, what is your name, girl?" "Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, moon, mai-" "Sounds like a mouthful." he cut in. "What?!" He tilted his head, "It is, how do you spell it? A-R-T-E-M-I-S-G-O-D-D-E-S-S-O-F-T-" "That's not my name!" she complained. "But you said your name was Artemisgoddessofthehuntmoon, etc., etc." "That's not what I meant! It's just Artemis." "Oh okay, thank you, now will you leave?" "No." He threw his hands up in the air, "Gods, what do I have to do to get you to leave?" "We're just going to take you to-" "No." He said coldly, pointing his blade at her, "I am NOT going back to Camp." Artemis looked at him suspiciously, "How do you know about Camp?" "Because I just left Camp today." He said. He really didn't want to explain the whole thing to Artemis, so he tried, one more time, to get her to leave. "Okay, so I already know about Camp and am aware of monsters and such, so now will you leave me alone?" he said hopefully. "Fine," she said with a sigh, "but first tell me your godly parent." _Oh great, how am I going to do this?_ He thought for a bit, _when in doubt, be blunt. _"Okay." He said. "Okay so who is it?" Artemis said impatiently. "My mother is Gaea."

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll make sure the next one is longer. So anyway please review, any advice is helpful!**


	3. Newcomer

**A/N: Alright sorry it's been awhile, I was hoping to get some votes on my poll for how many words I should use in my stories. So here you go!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJ**

**Chapter 3**

**Newcomer **

**Artemis POV**

The Hunters stood stared at Jayden, shocked by the news. He looked at them for a second, "Okay… so um...bye." He turned around and nearly walked right into Artemis, who put one knife by his throat and the other against the small of his back. "Don't move." She said. "I think you would rather I moved." He said with a slight blush. "Why would I want that?" Thalia cleared her throat. "Um my lady, you're um…" Artemis realized that the way she was holding her knives forced Jayden to move forward, which meant he was pressed up against her. _And to be honest I'm rather comfortable._ She mentally slapped herself, and while she was distracted, Jayden sank into the ground and emerged behind her, pinning her arms behind her back, and holding a his blade against her throat. "You were saying?" he smirked. "Just let me go." She said best she could with a blade by her mouth. _He probably won't. _ But he did. "You owe me one." He said. "For what?" she grumbled, unhappy she was beat. _And by a boy at that. _"For not slitting your throat." He laughed. "Are you on a quest?" Thalia asked him. "No." She cocked her head, "But you said you just left Camp." "Yes." "So what are you doing here?" he shrugged, "Running away." "Why?" his face darkened, "That none of your business. Actually I'm surprised you don't already know." She stepped forward, "Why would I know?" "Why don't you go ask Annabeth about me?" he snapped. "Annab-" "Yes her, now go, A, WAY!" He turned around and stormed into his tent. "What was that about?" Phoebe asked. "I don't know, but we better find out." Artemis said. Thalia went into her tent.

Awhile later she came back out. "Well I see why he left." She said, and told everyone what happened. "A girl broke a boy's heart?" Elizabeth said. "Shocking isn't it." A voice said behind them. They all spun around with their bow drawn. Jayden was standing there, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. "At ease soldiers." He said. "What are you doing here?" Artemis said stepping forward with her bow still aimed at him. "Just passing by. I figured I might as well say thank you for the _wonderful_ time we had before I go." He said, "So bye." Jayden turned around to go, but Artemis stopped him. "Wait, can you stay for just a while longer?" He and the Hunters all raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay." He said. She nodded and turned to the Thalia, "Come with me." They went to Atremis' tent. "Why did you want him to stay?" Thalia asked. "Because, he's coming with us." "He's what!?" She took a breath. "He's on his own right now, and he's a child of Gaea, if Zeus found him imagine what would happen." Thalia looked at her for bit, and then sighed. "Ok." They left the tent. "Where is he?" Artemis asked Diana. "In his tent, I think he's getting ready to go." She nodded, "Thalia, start packing up camp, and get an extra tent." "Ok milady." She walked to Jayden's tent, and knocked on the door. "How much do I owe you?" he said from inside. "What?" she said confused. He opened the door, "Oh, I thought you were the pizza delivery man." "Ha-ha." she replied. "So what do you want?" he said. "I was wondering would you like to come with us?" He looked at her suspiciously, "To where?" "I'm not taking you anywhere; I'm just offering you a place to stay." In turn he laughed. "What's so funny?" she said rather offended. "Nothing, it's just that this has by far, been the most interesting day of my life." "Is that a yes then?" He looked at her. "Yes." "OK then, let's go."

**Jayden POV**

Artemis led Jayden back to the camp, at least where it used to be. The Hunters were waiting them. "Ok let's go!" Artemis told them. Soon they were running through the forest. "Where are we going?" he asked her as they ran. "Father wants us nearby camp so we're headed to Adirondack Park." He nodded and kept running, although inside he was thinking about Annabeth, wondering what she was doing…

**Annabeth POV**

"Thanks Argus." Annabeth said. He had just dropped her off at camp. She headed down the hill, happy to be back. A few campers waved to her, but they all seemed rather glum."Annabeth!" Chiron called to her, "I'm glad to see you back." He said to her. "Thanks," she said, "but what's wrong; the whole camp seems so upset." Chiron's face darkened, "Why don't you drop your things off at your cabin, then we'll talk." She nodded, and went to her Cabin. Malcom greeted her at the door. "Hey Annabeth." "Hi Malcom." she said and put her pack on her bunk. Then she noticed the envelope on her dresser. "What's this?" she asked Malcom. "I don't know honestly." I've been wondering what it was too." She opened it and read it.

_Annabeth,_

_I'm sorry you feel that way, I don't love you any less than I did before. I was away doing some…tasks for your mom. But for old times' sake, I hope there are no hard feelings._

_Jayden_

She stared at the letter, then turned to Malcom. "Where is he?" she said. He stared at the ground. "I think Chiron should tell you." he said. She ran out the door, worry forming in her chest. She went straight to Cabin 37, and opened the door but he wasn't there and his things were gone. She searched through the room, but found nothing. Then she tried the nightstand. She found a photo inside. It was a picture of Jayden and her when they had first started dating. He had taken her to the Lincoln Memorial, for her birthday. She took the picture and ran to Chiron. "What happened to him?" she said. He sighed. "After he read your letter, he left, even though we tried to stop him. We've sent several search parties, and found nothing. Zeus is currently trying to get the Hunters to help." "Zeus?" she said surprised. "Yes,we explained how powerful he was and that he hasn't been claimed, despite the agreement with the gods about their children. With Artemis' help we should find him soon. They are supposed to arrive tomorrow so we can explain the situation. We'll find him."

_The next morning_

**Jayden POV**

Jayden woke up to someone knocking on his door. "Come on Jayden! We need to go!" Artemis called. He got up. And found a set of clothes on the dresser with a note on top of them.

_These are for you, they're as good as a full set of armor, and will help keep who you are a secret._

_Aphrodite_

_P.S. I won't tell anyone where you are, or tell Artemis how cute you think she is when she's upset_

He stared at the note for a minute before looking at the set of clothes. There was a long-sleeve black shirt with a hood and dark blue jeans, and the hood cast a shadow over his eyes. When he put on his hidden blades the shirt hid them perfectly. He walked outside. The Hunters were all ready to go. "Well," Artemis said, "pack up your tent." she gestured to the backpack it goes into smirking. He looked at her and smiled. "Ok." Jayden snapped his fingers and immediately the tent folded up and went into the backpack. He picked it up. "Where to my lady?" he said. She glared at him. "Camp Half-Blood." The smile meleted off his face. "You go, I'll wait outside, ok?" she nodded. "Ok let's go."

**Artemis POV**

As planned Jayden stayed behind at the base of the hill. They walked up to the amphitheater. "Chiron! Why did my father call me here?" "We have a missing camper, we need to find him he's extermely powerful and hasn't been claimed, he-" "Who is he?" A voice said. Jayden emerged from the ground, with his hood casting a shadow over his face. He turned to her and for just a second she could see him winking at her. "His name is Jayden." Annabeth said walking over. "He is- he was my boyfriend." She handed him a photo. He stared at it for awhile, his jaw clenching, before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it on the ground. Annabeth ran over, kneeled, and picked up. She unfolded it, with tear rolling down her face. He walked over to her kneeled by her. He waved his hand over the photo and smoothed out, looking the way it was before. "I'm sorry," he said softly," it's just...it reminded me of someone I used to know. If it makes you feel better, Jayden is safe." She looked up,"You know where he is?" she said. "Not exactly, but I know he is ok." He turned to Artemis, "Let's go Artemis." "You travel with Artemis?" Annabeth asked. "Yes, when I was on my own she...took me in. Let's go." " Thank you." she said. He nodded and left.

**A/N:Ok there's chapter three! So please review, and add some votes to my poll! Oh and by the way, I changed a couple of things in my first chapter, mainly the backstory in my A/N. Ok, thanks!**


	4. Training

**A/N: ****Ok, quick note: I'm sooooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in ages, but I'm working on the next chapter. Things have been really rough lately at home, and I haven't gotten much time to work on the chapter.****My parents have been really strict about not letting me do anything on my computer but school.****(I actually have to sneak downstairs at midnight to try and get some work in)****So anyway in an effort to update, I cut this chapter short and am going to continue on it in the next chapter. I have the next chapter written down already, but the problem is typing it down. Again I'm ****_really _****sorry, I'll try and sneak some words in more often. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT JAYDEN. ALL OTHER RIGHTS GO TO RIORDIAN.**

**Training**

**Jayden's POV**

Jayden and Artemis walked out of Camp in silence, ignoring the stares of the campers as they walked by. Finally Artemis spoke. "That was nice of you." He sighed. He didn't know why he was so nice to her; he didn't even know why he came into Camp in the first place. "You didn't have to be so nice to her you know." She said softly. "Yeah." He said without any emotion. She looked at him for a while. "You're taking this breakup pretty hard, aren't you?" Jayden looked at her. "No, I'm not." She looked at him skeptically, "Listen, you're only fooling yourself, the sooner you admit you miss her, the sooner you can get over her." Jayden raised an eyebrow, "And how does that work?" "If you tell yourself you don't care, then all that will do is make all of your real feelings build up, and eventually it's going to come out all at once." He turned toward her. "And since when were you a love expert?" he said slightly annoyed. "I'm not, I'm just trying to help you." She said defensively. "Yeah, well stick to killing every male you see, you're better at it." he shot back. "And what about you, I haven't seen you do anything; at least I'm good at something." He stopped. "Just because you been alive for centuries," he said pointing at her, "doesn't mean you know everything, and _don't _think you know me." Jayden put his hand down and sunk into the ground, leaving Artemis behind. He just needed to get away for a while. _That's because you know she's right._ _Shut up, _he said mentally. He emerged in the Hunters' camp, in the training area. Jayden waved his hand and several dummies made of rock appeared in front of him, holding swords and spears. He held out his hands and two silver swords appeared in his hands. _Max difficulty. _He thought. The dummies all rushed forward at once. The first one swung a sword at his head and Jayden ducked under it, slicing across its ribs, and straightening behind it, stabbing it in the back. It fell forward and he grabbed the spear coming forward to skewer him. He used the spear like a lever and made the dummy fly over him, slicing it in half as it did. As two more swords ran to him, he pulled back both arms and threw his swords, stabbing them in the neck. Jayden pulled out a small stick and pressed a button. It suddenly grew, extending into a curved scythe. Three dummies attacked him, swinging swords. He ducked underneath and swung his scythe, cutting off their feet. As they fell, he swung his weapon again, stabbing all three through the chest. Suddenly, his instincts told him to duck. Instead, he turned around and threw a knife, slicing the arrow flying towards him in half. "Take my advice did you?" he said as Artemis walked forward. "No, I was just letting you know I was here." "Uh-huh." She stopped in front of him. They stared at each other for a few seconds. "Would you mind fighting a few more of those dummies?" he studied her. "Planning a strategy to kill me already?" Artemis blushed slightly, "No." "Ok." He reached back and pulled out a knife. Artemis instinctively positioned herself to block it, but instead he threw it past her, embedding itself in a dummy that would've cut off her head. She looked back, "Thanks." Jayden nodded, "You're welcome." She held out her hand. "May I?" he handed her his scythe. She studied the weapon. It had a smooth handle, but didn't slide in her hand. Its blade was curved in a way that made it look more deadly. Jayden held out his hand, and Artemis put it in his hand. He pounded it on the ground, and another blade slid out, on the opposite side of the other blade. Artemis observed it. The way both blades were shaped made it look like crescent moon. She thought for a bit. "Would you train the Hunters?" He laughed, "I think the question is, would they let me?" Artemis thought for a while longer. "Maybe…maybe if you train them they will accept you." He looked at her suspiciously. "What's the catch?" "I give you archery lessons." "Ok." He said. "And how to shoot a bow underwater." "What?!" "You need to know how, it useful for sneaking up to and killing an enemy silently, what's the matter, afraid of the water?" she teased. He was silent. "Oh." They stood there awkwardly. "So…the weather's nice, huh?" Jayden said lightheartedly. She laughed, "You always try to lighten the mood don't you?" "I sure do." "Will you train the Hunters though?" Jayden sighed, "Fine." She smiled at him. "Thanks." He felt himself blush at her smile and tried to hide it, but she noticed. "Are you ok?" she said smirking. His cheeks felt even hotter. "Yeah." He mumbled. "Are you hot or something?" she teased as her smile grew bigger. "Uh...I-I don't know?" She giggled, which is something Jayden did NOT expect her to do. "What do you mean?" He blushed even harder now. "Well um…Wh-what do you think?" "I think you might be." "Uh, thanks?" "For what?" Artemis said confused. Jayden forced a smile, "For calling me hot." He said before sinking into the ground.

**Artemis POV**

Artemis stood stunned after Jayden left. She was kind of glad he did though, because she knew she was blushing. A lot. "Well that wasn't…quite what I meant." She said to herself. She walked to a nearby pond and sat down, deep in thought. _One minute we're arguing, the next one we're teasing each other. _She thought, _Well you can't deny that he is a bit hot.__Then she realized what she just said. __Ugh, I need to get a grip; he didn't come to get a new girlfriend, and you didn't invite him to get a boyfriend. Besides, he just broke up yesterday._"Artemis?" a voice said behind her. Artemis jumped. "Sorry Artemis, I didn't mean to scare you." Thalia said. "It's ok, what's wrong?" "Well, you are blushing an awful lot." "I'm just, uh, thinking about some things." Thalia gave her a look. "What kind of things?" Artemis looked at her, "Just…some things Jayden and I talked about." Thalia sighed and sat down next to her, "Like what?" Artemis looked away, "Nothing important." "If you say so…" "By the way, just so you know; Jayden will be training the Hunters for a while, okay?" "Ok." _Damn, she doesn't believe me. _"So that means don't go easy on him, alright?" Thalia smiled, "Got it."

_A week later…_

**Jayden POV**

"Dammit Jayden, go easy on us!" Thalia said. Most of the Hunters were lying on the ground exhausted from non-stop training, the few that weren't could barely stand. "Hey, you didn't go easy on me, so why should I do it for you?" It was true, the first day all of the Hunters tried to shoot him with arrows tipped with boxing gloves, but he just pulled out his swords and sliced all of them in half. After that he promised them he would make life hell for them, and he'd been true to his word. "Get up; you still have another fifty repetitions to do with that viper strike." Thalia groaned, "Come on, you haven't given us any breaks since you started training us." He laughed, "You haven't earned it yet." "Not earned it! We've done nothing but train since we started!" "You can't even make it through twenty-five basic stabbing strikes." "The damn things are hard!" she yelled. "So you think you've done enough?" "Yeah!" "And you think you've gotten better?" "Better than you probably." She grumbled. "I'll tell you what, if you can beat me in a fight, then you and all of the Hunters can have…a week off." That got the Hunters attention. "Deal." Thalia suddenly rushed forward. Jayden waited until the last moment until stepping to the side, grabbing her arm as she ran past him. He pulled and she flipped over, landing on her back. Jayden made a rock appear and sat on it. "So, would you like to do those fifty strikes now?" Thalia got up and charged him again. This time Jayden let her grab him, but then merely bent backward and sent her flying over him. "How 'bout now?" Thalia got up with a groan. "Fine." Jayden smiled, "Good, so off you go." As Thalia walked off to start, Jayden walked into camp. "Hello Jayden how's the training going?" Artemis asked. "Great, at least for me." Artemis raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Jayden laughed, "Go take a look." Artemis walked over to the training arena. "Wow…" she said when she saw all of the Hunters passed out. "Impressive." She said to him. Jayden smiled, "Thanks. Thalia, I thought I told you to do fifty repetitions, not fifteen!" "I'm just getting some damn water!" she yelled back. "In the middle of a fight, you don't get water; back to work!" Thalia walked back grumbling. "Don't you think you being a bit rough on them?" Artemis asked. "They'll thank me later; and besides, if they do well enough I'll reward them in a way. Plus, I gave them a chance to prove they deserve a break, and, well, they Thalia passed over my head with flying colors. She was Thalia Airlines!" "Very funny Jayden!" Thalia shouted. "Thank you for flying with Thalia Airlines, and have a nice day." "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jayden laughed, but suddenly he found himself on the ground. "_That's_ funny." Artemis said. Jayden brought his fist to her knee, causing her knee to buckle, and she fell on her stomach instantly. Before she could get up, Jayden grabbed her arms, holding them behind her back. Artemis kicked him, and he growled and positioned himself on top of her, so she couldn't reach him. She struggled a bit underneath him but he extended his blade and put it by her neck, and she stopped. "I win." He said. They locked eyes and stared at each other, neither one moving a muscle. Jayden felt like he could've stayed that way forever but, "Ahem." He snapped out of his trance. "Yes?" Jayden asked casually. "Uh, Jayden?" Artemis asked. "What?" he looked down at her and realized she was blushing. He realized that the way he was positioned probably looked a bit…odd to the Hunters. "Sorry…" he said as he got off. "It's okay." She said back. He turned and saw all of the Hunters were staring at them, or at least the ones that were awake. Jayden stared back at them for a while before suddenly stomping his foot causing the ground to shake, "Back to your training!" he yelled, and the Hunters quickly looked away. "It looks like you have them under control." Artemis said. "Yeah, I guess I do." He said. They watched the Hunters in an awkward silence. "So…what are you going to do?" Jayden looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?" "I mean do you plan on leaving, or what?" "Are you trying to kick me out?" "No! I…just wanted to know." He sighed, "I don't know really," He said flatly, "I don't think I'm ready to be…interrogated yet." "So you're going to stay for a while." "Probably, yeah." "Well then, come on we're going to start archery lessons." Jayden shrugged, "Okay." Artemis took him to a target range and set up several targets. "Okay, let's see how bad you are, go ahead and take a couple of-" _Fftt! Fftt! Fftt! _Three arrows shot by Artemis' head and hit perfect bull's-eye, each one splitting the last one in half, all of them half an inch from Artemis' head. _Wow, he's good. _She thought, but instead she said, "ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" "Excuse me, but you said to take a couple of shots, and besides, you can't die." He said calmly. "Yeah but…" "Listen, would you like me to shoot closer, or are you going to shut up?" Artemis was shocked. "Uh…well…um…yeah…uh, okay." Jayden smirked, "Okay, so what were you saying before?" "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah well I…I think you've got it figured out so…ok." "Good, if you don't mind, I have things to do." He said as he walked away. Artemis watched him for a bit before shouting, "Think fast!" and shooting an arrow. He spun around and shot an arrow, splitting hers in half and hitting a bulls-eye in the target next to her. While he was distracted Artemis snuck up behind him and swung her fist as hard as she could at his head. It hit him and sent him flying, hitting the ground like a stone skipping across the water. After he bounced off the ground three times, he did a flip before hitting again, and stood up. "Okay fine, this gives me a chance to try a new technique." Before Artemis could respond, Jayden spun around and around, causing dust to spiral around him. When it settled, he was gone. _Where the hell did he go? _Artemis thought. She stood there waiting for him for a full minute before slowly straightening. Just as she was about to walk away, she suddenly felt a pain on her left cheek as a fist connected with it. She turned toward whatever had hit her but saw nothing. Then suddenly she felt more pain coming from her shoulder, and then her back. "Okay, WHAT THE HELL?" she shouted. In response, before she could react, she was hit in her right cheek, stomach, back, shoulder, and her knee, all in less than a second. She slowly got back up; expecting it to happen again, but instead only felt two fingers hit her in the back of the neck. Her body went numb, and she collapsed. She saw a pair of shoes stop in front of her and the owner kneeled down. "Think fast." Jayden said smirking. "Dammit…Jayden." She managed to say before everything went black.

**Jayden POV**

"Dammit…Jayden." Artemis said before passing out. Jayden stared at her for a minute before picking her up, one arm behind her neck, so her head rested against his arm, and the other underneath her leg where the knee bends. _I hope I can get back to camp before the Hunters. _He started for the camp but stopped before entering the clearing it was located in. "Nope." he whispered. The Hunters were all there, right in Jayden's path. He was considering turning around when Thalia spotted him. "Hey Jayden, have you seen Artemis?" she asked him as she walked over. "I haven't seen her in a while and- uh, what are you holding?" _Oh shit._ "Nothing." _Nice going Jayden, she'll NEVER suspect a DAMN thing. _"Let me see then." He sighed in defeat and let Thalia see Artemis. "What happened to her?!" Almost instantly the rest of the Hunters gathered around Jayden. _Only one thing left to do…_ "Hey, is that Apollo?" he shouted looking past the Hunters. All of them spun around and drew their bows, but found Apollo wasn't there. They turned back around just in time to see Jayden taking off with Artemis. "HEY, GET BACK HERE!" Soon Jayden was leading the Hunters on a mad chase through the forest as they shot arrows at him. _Maybe I should've said Hermes instead…_

_**END **_

_**A/N: So there it is. Like I said, this is only a section of the original version but I'll use the rest of it in the next chapter. Once again, I am sorry for taking so long. Rate and review! **_


End file.
